1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating unit for a mobile radio telephone, where the operating unit is constructed separately from the mobile radio telephone and can be connected to the mobile radio telephone. The invention also relates to a method for updating instruction functions of an external operating unit for operating a mobile radio telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
From German Patent Application 99 21 533.2 of the applicant, which has not been previously published, a communication system of a motor vehicle is known which contains a mobile radio telephone and an audio and/or information system installed in a motor vehicle. The mobile radio telephone can be operated via the operating unit of the audio and/or information system so that a hands-free function can be implemented. In this arrangement, call transmission and/or data transmission between the mobile radio telephone and the audio and/or information system takes place via a wireless connection.
From the journal ADAC Motorwelt, March 1999 edition, a Telematik Service Kit is known in which breakdown assistance can be requested, an emergency call sent out or traffic information requested via various keys via an additional device which can be connected to a mobile radio telephone. This additional device thus also represents an external operating unit for certain functions of a mobile radio telephone. As can be seen from this publication, the additional device can only be used with certain types of mobile radio telephones. In particular, the problem arises that when a user of this Telematik Service Kit procures a new mobile radio telephone, he cannot continue to use the external operating unit already in existence since this is only equipped for operation with fixed types of mobile radio telephones.
In the meantime, mobile radio telephones are being offered via which Internet access is possible. The user thus has the capability of searching through the offers of the Internet and to download information from the Internet via the mobile radio telephone independently of a telephone land line. The Internet is accessed in accordance with the WAP (wireless application protocol) standard. The WAP is the common standard of the communications industry for transmitting specially prepared Internet pages to mobile radio telephones. Future mobile radio generations can also operate in accordance with the new UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) standard. The UMTS is a mobile radio standard which provides for data transmission at up to 200-times the speed of the conventional networks.
It can be seen from the above description that the further development of mobile radio telephones will lead to new generations of devices with an altered range of functions at short intervals even in the future. However, corresponding modern mobile radio telephones with expanded functionality cannot be combined with existing external operating units existing, in particular, in motor vehicles. This forms the basis for the present invention which has the object of specifying an operating device which can be adapted to the different functionalities of various mobile radio telephones in a simple manner.